Nightmare World
by TwilightBrightStar
Summary: You have entered the mind of Rick Grimes. Please keep your hands and feet inside the vehicle at all times. You have been warned.


Title: Nightmare World

Rating: T

Summary: You have entered the mind of Rick Grimes. Please keep your hands and feet inside the vehicle at all times. You have been warned.

Dedication: This is a Birthday Gift to WayLowHalo….. She never leaves me alone about writing something….. So Happy Birthday

Disclaimer: I sadly don't own the Walking Dead. I would love to but I don't. When I asked they said 'NO'. That was very sad. Sniff…

It had been two months since my baby girl was born. Two months since Lori died. Judith was growing so fast he could hardly believe he almost missed out in being in her life. I knew losing my mind after Lori's death didn't help take care of her. I made up my mind to leave at least ten minutes out of everyday just to spend time with her. That was the least I could do for my baby girl.

I was currently sitting in the field of freshly planted crops just enjoying the quite of the day with her in my arms. Her huge eyes were watching me with a huge smile on her face as I held her. I just hope this would help make up for my lack of attention to her in the beginning. I feel bad that this is the only world she would ever know.

It was a nightmare world.

When I first woke up after being shot and nearly killed I didn't understand this new world.

Even hurting and delirious at the time my only thought was finding my wife, Lori, and our son, Carl. The only thing I found were the dead walking the earth eating what was left of the living.

I would have died that day if Morgan and Dwaine hadn't found me and explained how this mad world now worked. They taught me to adapt the best I could before I left for Atlanta in hopes of finding my family. My only lead that they could still be alive was the missing photos in our home.

Traveling alone for days before finding other survivors was an experience I never wanted to have again. Leaving one of them handcuffed to a roof was not the highlight of my day even if some part of me knew he was a danger to us all. Finding out that my family was part of their group was just a bonus I didn't and couldn't expect. Finding my best friend with them was even better. What were the chances of that anyway?

Finding out that I would have to tell a man that I left his brother on a roof handcuffed was something I would never have thought I would have to do. His hard headiness but loyalty to his brother was something I respected in him from the start. Nobody had even thought he would later be my second hand. Especially him.

We fought to survive together even when we found people to add to our growing family

Even though we lost many people along the way.

Jackie. Sophia. Dale. T-Dog. Andrea. Patricia. Jimmy. Otis. Merle. Shane.

I was the leader and it was my entire fault for not protecting my people. For not seeing facts right in front of me from the beginning.

Lori.

My wife. She lost faith in me when she found out I killed my best friend. The man she slept with after she thought I was dead. The man who tried to kill me and undermined everything from the beginning. Somebody I considered my brother.

Looking down to Judith looking at me with her big blue eyes I couldn't help but see my wife looking back at me. She definitely had Lori's eyes. She had Lori's smile. She had Shane's nose and chin. They could all see it but nobody said anything. Something for which I was grateful for. I was her father and nothing anyone would say would change that.

A sharp pain ran through my chest a moment before hearing my name being called from far away. Looking up I saw the Governor aiming a gun toward me through the fence. I couldn't seem to make myself care.

"Rick," I heard from a voice I couldn't believe. It sounded so real. My vision started to waver as I looked down at Judith before she disappeared from my sight.

"Rick, honey," I heard again, "time to wake up." He knew that voice. It was Lori's and she was asking him to wake up.

"Rick," another voice said, "come on man." He never thought he would hear either of these voices again.

"Rick," Lori said again. I opened my eyes immediately shutting them again. The bright light caused so much pain.

"He opened his eyes doctor." I heard Shane say.

"Rick," Lori said again, "You're ok. Everything is ok." I opened my eyes again looking at my wife. Shane stood beside her looking relieved. He looked like he used to before everything happened.

"Mr. Grimes," another voice came from his other side. "My name is Dr. Hershel Greene. I have been your doctor since you came. Do you remember what happened?" I blinked at him for a moment before trying to say something but nothing came out. My throat was dry and I was thirsty.

"Where?" I managed to rasp out.

"Rick you're in the hospital." Lori said softly holding my hand.

"You've been in a very deep coma for three months," Shane explained, "There were a few times we didn't think you would wake up."

"You are very lucky," Hershel told him; "after you went into cardiac arrest last week we were able to revive you. Your brainwave activities became stronger. We knew you would wake up soon."

"I knew you wouldn't give up," Lori said tightening her grip on his hand, "Carl knew it to. He has been here every day to see you."

"Walkers?" I gasped, unable to believe what they were saying. Was everything that has happened to me been one huge messed up dream?

"What are walkers Rick?" Shane asked confused. I shook my head looking back at Hershel. He too had a puzzled look on his face. He was there in that word with me. He lost a leg but the man in front of me had both legs. He was a human doctor not a vet.

"Maggie? Beth?" I asked him. He frowned at me slightly then smiled.

"You must have heard me talk about my daughters when you were in a coma. Your wife, Shane and I have talked a lot during your stay here. It's proven that a coma patient can hear things around him." This couldn't be real.

Could it?

Could I have dreamed up the last few months of hell?

"Just rest for now Rick," Lori said, "I'm so glad you're awake. I love you so much. I'm so sorry." She was in tears.

"Shh," I looked at her with a small smile feeling the edges of my vision going dark.

"Just sleep Rick," Shane whispered, "We will talk when you wake up again. We aren't going anywhere, brother." I closed my eyes with happiness running through me. I woke up from a nightmare to find my wife and best friend in a non-walker world. I was no longer in hell.

_In a field with a crying baby a man's body laid motionless with a bullet hole through his heart. He was buried the next day with a small smile on his face. _

_Leaving his whole family to this nightmare world. _

_(WayLowHalo: Happy Birthday again friend. I do hope you enjoyed this story just for you. LOL)_


End file.
